Tuan Sesshomaru
by unnihikari
Summary: Keinginan Sesshomaru untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya, justru mempertemukannya dengan seorang anak manusia. Makhluk yang menurutnya rendah dan lemah, tapi nyatanya telah menyelamatkan nyawanya./SesshoRin
1. Chapter 1 : Bertemu Manusia

**Tuan Sesshomaru**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Rumiko Takaheshi. I do not own Inuyasha

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, Semi-canon, Typo(s), I don't own this pic

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 – Bertemu Manusia**

Rambut putihnya melambai tertiup angin senja. Mata keemasannya menerawang ke arah langit yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Siluman yang terkenal karena kehebatannya di tanah barat, Sesshomaru. Namanya begitu populer di dunia siluman. Ia anak dari Inutaisho siluman anjing yang hebat di masanya dan Inukimi siluman anjing yang cantik.

Dalam hidupnya ia hanya mengenal sosok ibunya tanpa tahu bagaimana sosok ayahnya. Ibunya hanya menceritakan sedikit tentang ayahnya, karena ibunya bilang bahwa ayahnya tak ada disisinya saat Sesshomaru lahir ke dunia. Ibunya merawatnya seorang diri hingga saat ini. untuk itulah ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Sang ayah. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana sosok ayahnya.

Apakah seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok siluman yang disegani oleh siluman lain karena kehebatannya?

Apa alasannya ia tak berada disisi ibunya saat tengah mengandung dirinya?

Sesshomaru selalu berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan ayahnya nanti. Marah, mengeluh, atau mungkin sedikit terlibat dalam perkelahian untuk menumpahkan segala kekesalannya. Sesshomaru memang bukan siluman yang lemah tapi ia tetap memiliki perasaan.

Ibunya, Inukimi adalah sosok wanita yang kuat. Ia tak pernah mengeluh meski ayahnya tak ada disampingnya sekalipun. Membesarkannya seorang diri, melatihnya agar bisa sehebat ayahnya. Dulu, ia hanya anak-anak yang hanya bisa mengeluh dan merengek menyanyakan pada ibunya tentang keberadaan ayahnya. Tapi kini, Sesshomaru bukan lagi seorang bocah. Usianya cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Pergi berkelana, mencari tahu keberadaan ayahnya.

Sudah banyak siluman yang ia temui dalam perjalanan berkelananya. Terlibat pertarungan kecil itu sudah biasa bagi Sesshomaru. Sejauh ini lawannya hanya siluman yang kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Sesshomaru. Segala halangan yang ia temui tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menemukan sosok ayah. Ayah yang dirindukannya.

Dalam perjalanan berkelananya ia tak sendirian. Ada siluman kerdil bernama Jaken yang ikut menemaninya. Sesshomaru sendiri sebenarnya tak membutuhkan teman dalam perjalanannya, ia cukup punya kekuatan untuk menghalau musuh-musuhnya. Tapi Jaken memintanya untuk mengizinkan ikut menemaninya. Sesshomaru pun tak ambil pusing, dengan ada atau tidaknya Jaken tak menjadi masalah baginya. Selama tak menjadi beban, Sesshomaru tak akan mempermasalahkannya, apalagi ternyata Jaken bisa membuktikan kesetiaannya.

"Sesshomaru-sama" panggil Jaken. Ia baru saja kembali dari mencari makanan. Makanan untuknya tentunya. Berbagai macam serangga. Sesshomaru hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Eh... maaf aku tidak bisa menawarkan makanan ini padamu, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sesshomaru.

"Tak masalah. Setelah selesai makan, kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Kata Sesshomaru tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Hari ini mereka berdua memang melakukan perjalanan lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Baik, Sesshomaru-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sesshomaru merasakannya. Hawa siluman yang tak biasa sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Sesshomaru mulai waspada, sejak setengah jam lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Jaken sendiri yang juga seorang siluman juga merasakan hawa jahat sedang mendekat. Tapi dia lebih memilih tenang, toh tuannya bukanlah siluman lemah.

Sesshomaru mulai curiga, hawa siluman ini begitu dekat dengan mereka tapi serangan tak kunjung datang. Sesshomaru mulai penasaran dengan siluman mana yang mengikutinya, akhirnya buka suara.

"Keluarlah dan katakan apa maumu?" Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Jaken sedikit terkejut. Jaken memilih tidak menanyakan alasan tuannya, memasang posisi bersiap menyerang kalau-kalau musuh itu datang dan langsung menyerang.

 **SRAK!**

Munculah seorang wanita dari atas pepohonan dengan rambut berwarna hitam, matanya yang menyorotkan keangkuhan berwarna merah, membawa kipas ditangannya. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan tatapan meremehkan lawannya. Sesshomaru masih dengan tatapan dinginnya, ia hanya tak menyangka ternyata yang sedari tadi mengikutinya adalah siluman wanita. Karena dari hawa silumannya, Sesshomaru yakin dia bukan siluman biasa.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Sesshomaru menarik pedang _Tensaiga-_ nya dan mengacungkannya pada wanita didepannya.

"Aku Kagura. Dan keinginanku adalah mengalahkanmu." Katanya tegas, membuka kipas ditangannya.

Sesshomaru menghela napas. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, berhentilah menggangguku."

Kagura tertawa keras. "Aku tahu kau menolakku bukan karena kau takut, tapi karena aku adalah wanita sehingga kau meremehkan kemampuanku. Dan aku tidak menyukai orang yang meremehkanku."

Sesshomaru sebenarnya malas meladeni siluman wanita ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ia yang menginginkannya. Sesshomaru bukan siluman yang suka mengalah pada lawannya, sekalipun lawannya adalah seorang wanita. Karena saat bertarung, ia diajarkan untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun. Itu yang diajarkan ibunya padanya.

"Kau yang memintanya."

"Jaken, kau jangan ikut campur." Sesshomaru mencoba memperingati. Jaken pun hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti permintaan tuannya.

Kagura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya emosi Sesshomaru sedikit terpancing. Kagura memilih bertarung dengan Sesshomaru bukan tanpa alasan. Kagura tahu Sesshomaru adalah siluman yang kuat. Anak dari Inutashio, siluman anjing yang terkenal karena kekuatan dan kemampuan bertarungnya. Dan Kagura hanya tertarik pada siluman kuat saja, untuk menguji kemampuannya.

Kagura berlari kencang ke arah Sesshomaru, sambil mengibaskan kipasnya. Kipas senjata yang mengeluarkan banyak jurus andalannya. Dengan sigap Sesshomaru menghindar dengan melompat ke atas, ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Tanpa diduga Kagura juga mengeluarkan pedangnya, menangkis serangan Sesshomaru.

Suara derit pedang yang saling bertemu. Sesshomaru maupun Kagura sama-sama kuat mempertahankan posisi mereka berdua. Jaken yang hanya bisa menontonnya memasang wajah tegang. Ingin sekali dia membantunya, tapi Jaken masih ingat pesan Sesshomaru untuk tidak turut campur dalam pertarungannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar tuannya bisa segera mengalahkan siluman pengganggu itu.

Pertarungan sengit itu sempat terhenti saat Sesshomaru dan Kagura sama-sama terpental. Kagura terpental hingga tubuhnya menabrak pohon, ia meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Sesshomaru terpental lebih jauh, hingga jatuh ke jurang. Jaken yang melihat Sesshomaru dalam bahaya segera mengejarnya. Tapi sayang langkahnya terlambat Sesshomaru jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan sabar menunggu pancingannya mendapatkan hasil. Kurang lebih sudah dua jam ia menunggu, tapi tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk mendapatkan satu atau dua ekor ikan untuk makan malam hari ini. Rin, biasa ia dipanggil, sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Sejak kecil ia sudah yatim piatu, Rin tinggal di suatu panti asuhan disebuah desa. Tapi kini di usianya yang telah menginjak 16 tahun, ia sudah bisa hidup mandiri. Rin tinggal disebuah gubuk sederhana, hasil jerih payahnya bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah kedai makan.

Alat pancingnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya umpan yang dia pasang berhasil menjebak satu ikan. Rin yang sedari tadi sibuk akan menangkap kupu-kupu, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung berlari mendekat ke arah pancingannya.

Rin langsung menariknya sekuat tenaga. Dan benar saja, satu ekor ikan berhasil ia dapatkan. Rin tak bisa membendung rasa senangnya. Dengan senyum puas, Rin membawa ikan tangkapannya untuk segera dimasak dirumah.

Langkah Rin terhenti sesaat karena ia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Sempat terbesit rasa takut dalam hati Rin, tapi dia memberanikan diri mendekat ke asal suara itu. betapa terkejutnya Rin melihat sosok pria dengan surai perak panjang, dengan mengenakan _hakama,_ lengkap dengan pedang yang dibawanya, tengah tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terluka dibagian dada kanannya. Rin yakin kalau lelaki ini baru saja terlibat perkelahian.

 _Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya? Apalagi ditengah hutan dan hampir gelap seperti ini._

Rin bingung harus berbuat apa. Bukannya tidak mau menolong, tapi lelaki ada didepannya ini mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Jadi akan sulit untuk membawanya.

Perlahan Rin mendekat, mendudukkan diri disebelah pria dengan kulit putih pucat itu.

"Tuan" Rin mencoba membangunkannya.

Nihil. Hanya deru nafas pelan yang bisa ia dengar. Darah di dada kirinya masih mengalir. Rin yakin, jika dibiarkan saja pria ini bisa mati karena kehabisan darah. Padahal Rin berharap setidaknya pria ini masih sadarkan diri, jadi Rin tak terlalu kesulitan membawanya ke rumahnya untuk diobati.

 _Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author's Note:**

Masih punya hutang fic, malah bikin fic baru :D maklum author labil. Yah mau gimana lagi, tiba-tiba kangen sama Sesshomaru *_* siluman handsome and cool satu ini, hihi...

Disini, aku buat Rin umurnya 16 tahun (sambil ngayal Rin versi remaja)

Mind RnR pemirsa? :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Dunia Baru

**Tuan Sesshomaru**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Rumiko Takaheshi. I do not own Inuyasha

 **WARNING** : OOC maybe, Semi-canon, Typo(s), I don't own this pic

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 – Dunia Baru**

Aroma tanah basah menyeruak dipenciuman pria bersurai perak yang tengah tak berdaya. Sesshomaru merasa asing dengan lingkungannya, meski ia belum membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, rasa sakit luka akibat pertarungan kembali dirasakannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memegangi dada kanannya yang terluka. Sesshomaru sedikit tersentak, lukanya telah dibalut perban. Susah payah ia membuka kedua netra keemasaannya, menyapu pemandangan disekitarnya. Sesshomaru tahu ia bukan di dunia yang biasa ia tempati, _sengoku jidai_.

Dunia yang biasa ditempatinya punya hawa dingin, berkabut, sunyi. Tapi tempat ini lain. Samar-samar Sesshomaru mencium bau asing mendekat ke arahnya. Meski asing ia yakin bahwa bau ini sesuai dengan dugaannya.

SRAK! SRAK!

"Tu-Tuan?! Anda sudah sadar?" tanya Rin nyaris menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya. Ia langsung berlari mendekat. Tapi Sesshomaru merespon sebaliknya, menggeser tubuhnya mundur.

"Apa kau manusia?" Sesshomaru berusaha meraih pedang _tenseiga_ -nya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Rin melihatnya. Ekspresi ketakutan yang dipancarkan lelaki asing didepannya ini. Menurut gadis 16 tahun itu wajar saja jika reaksinya seperti itu. Mungkin itu salah satu sifat kewaspadaannya karena sebelumnya ia pernah terluka karena perkelahian dengan seseorang.

' _Barusan dia tanya apa? Aku manusia? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti hantu?'_ gerutu Rin dalam hati.

"Tentu Tuan. Saya bukan hantu atau orang jahat," Rin sedikit jengkel, "Tuan terluka, mengeluarkan banyak darah, jadi saya pulang ke rumah mengambil obat-obatan dan perban, karena Tuan pingsan saya tak sanggup kalau harus menggendong Tuan."

Sesshomaru mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia benci kejadian ini. selama ini ia tak pernah terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, tapi kali ini ia mengalaminya. Sesshomaru merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri harus terlihat lemah dihadapan makhluk yang menurutnya lemah, manusia. Siluman anjing ini sangat membenci manusia meski ia belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Ibu Sesshomaru sering mengatakan jangan pernah berhubungan dengan manusia. Karena mereka makhluk lemah nan rendah.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Aku tidak butuh bantuannmu!" Suara Sesshomaru terdengar nyaris seperti teriakan. Rin tersentak.

"Kenapa?" Rin melebarkan matanya, "Kenapa Anda bilang? Memangnya menolong butuh alasan yang jelas, Tuan?!" Balas Rin tak kalah keras. Rin terlonjak dari duduknya, menarik nafas lalu membuangnya kasar, "Tuan, maaf kalau aku telah lancang dan berkata kasar. Aku hanya ingin menolong Tuan saja. aku tak mengharapkan imbalan berupa uang, meski aku memang sangat membutuhkan uang."

Rin memberikan makanan yang dibawanya pada Sesshomaru, tapi pemuda bersurai perak itu tak langsung menerimanya. Sesshomaru kembali menggretakkan giginya. Tangan kirinya menyentakkan makanan yang dibawa gadis bersurai hitam itu, hingga tercecer di tanah.

"Pergi!" pinta Sesshomaru dengan suara rendah.

"Apa?" Rin menaikkan alisnya mendengar kata dari Sesshomaru.

"Kubilang pergi?! Aku tidak butuh bantuan manusia sepertimu! Dasar makhluk rendah!" teriak Sesshomaru.

Air mata pun turun dari manik gelapnya itu. Rin tak menyangka jika reaksi orang 'aneh' asing di depannya seperti ini. Ia tak banyak lagi bicara ataupun membalas perkataan Sesshomaru. Gadis itu berbalik meninggalkan Sesshomaru begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Marah. Itulah perasaan Rin saat ini. belum pernah Rin merasakan marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Meski ia pernah dimarahi oleh atasannya di tempat kerjanya, ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Menurutnya pria asing itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, menurutnya. Memang Rin tidak mengharapkan hal itu tapi setidaknya pria itu tidak berkata kasar dan malah menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja.

Jujur saja, Gadis bersurai hitam ini tak bisa menampik perasaan khawatirnya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana keadaan orang asing yang ia temukan di hutan itu sekarang. Terhitung sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, Rin tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Mengingat keadaannya saat itu masih belum benar-benar pulih, ditambah lagi orang tersebut juga menolak makanan darinya.

Rin menggeleng keras. Orang itu bukan lagi urusannya, sudah seharusnya ia berhenti memikirkan orang yang bahkan mungkin sudah melupakannya juga.

"Rin."

Suara baritone yang memanggil namanya membuyarkan lamunannya. Rin menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ia mendapati bos ditempatnya bekerja sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Iya, Tenzo-sama? Anda memanggilku?" Rin sedikit terkejut.

"Kurasa meja itu sudah cukup bersih, Rin. Kau bisa melanjutkan membersihkan meja yang lain." Tenzo menunjuk beberapa meja yang memang terlihat perlu dibersihkan. Rin langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukan, kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa berpindah ke meja makan lain yang masih terlihat kotor. Tenzo hanya mengedikkan bahu melihat keanehan pada sikap pegawainya itu.

Hari sudah cukup larut saat Rin pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Entah kenapa hari ini kedai miso, tempat kerjanya begitu ramai, hingga akhirnya ia harus lembur. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Rin, karena kedainya ramai, bonus yang biasanya diberikan saat gajian di awal bulan, hari ini langsung diberikan padanya. Rin menerimanya dengan sangat senang, kebetulan ada beberapa keperluan yang memang harus dibelinya.

Rin berjalan menyusuri hutan dimana ia menemukan pria asing itu. ia sejenak menghentikan langkahnya, memandang ke arah hutan. Pikiranya kembali mengingat pria asing yang pernah ditolongnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa penasaran bercampur dengan kekhawatiran memenuhi benaknya. Akhirnya dengan tekat bulat, Rin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari tahu keberadaan pria asing itu.

Sesuai dugaannya, pria yang ditolongnya sudah tak berada dekat sumur keramat itu lagi. Rin yakin pria itu sudah pergi. Tapi kemana? Padahal keadaannya belum pulih benar. Ia takut kalau pria itu sampai diserang lagi hingga membuat lukanya tambah parah.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Rin memilih berbalik dan segera pulang ke rumah. Ia hanya bisa berharap dimanapun pria itu saat ini berada, keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Perasaan Rin mulai tak enak. Sejak tadi ada pria berbadan besar dan berambut gondrong tengah mengikutinya. Meski tak melihatnya secara langsung, Rin tahu kalau orang itu terus mengikutinya. Awalnya ia tak menaruh curiga, tapi lebih dari 20 menit pria itu terus mengikutinya, malah makin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Rasa takut pun mulai menjalari Rin. Rin mempercepat langkah kakinya, setengah berlari. Tanpa diduga pria itu tahu kalau Rin berusaha menghindarinya juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Rin semakin ketakutan, ia yakin kalau pria yang mengikutinya ini punya niat buruk padanya. Akhirnya Rin memilih lari, pria itu pun mengejar Rin dengan suara tawa mengejek. Rin tak bisa berpikir yang lain selain lari, lari dan lari. Di tempat sepi seperti ini mustahil akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

 **GREP!**

Lelaki itu berhasil menangkap lengan Rin. Rin mencoba memberontak, memintanya melepaskannya. Tapi lelaki itu tak bergeming, ia justru menyeringai.

"Hei! Kenapa lari gadis kecil? Kita bisa bersenang-senang dulu disini." Tawarnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia melihat Rin dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Rin menggeleng cepat. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Kumohon..." pintanya dengan penuh linangan air mata.

Bukannya merasa iba lelaki berbadan besar itu malah tertawa keras, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Rin ke tanah, hingga Rin meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya harus berbenturan dengan tanah. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia lantas bangkit tak mempedulikan barang belanjaannya yang sudah berceceran kemana-mana. Yang ia pikirkan hanya secepatnya kabur dari lelaki hidung belang dihadapannya ini.

Pria itu tak membiarkan Rin yang akan kabur begitu saja, ia menyentakkan kembali tubuh Rin yang mencoba bangkit ke tanah lagi. Lalu memenjarakannya dalam kungkungannya.

"Mau kemana nona manis? Sabarlah sebentar, kita 'bermain' dulu disini, oke?" pria itu kembali menjilat bibirnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua tangan Rin dengan kuat agar ia tak bisa meronta.

Rin menjerit keras diiringi derai air mata yang terus turun. Ia mencoba memohon agar pria yang berada di atasnya ini melepaskannya. Tapi yang didapatkan Rin adalah tamparan keras di pipinya. Dengan sedikit serampangan pria itu membuka lilitan _obi_ pada kimono Rin.

Tubuh Rin bergetar, meski sangat ketakutan Rin tetap berusaha melawan, menghalangi pria itu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dalam hati Rin terus berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar pertolongan segera datang padanya, meski kecil kemungkinannya.

Pria itu berhasil membuka lilitan _obi_ Rin dengan susah payah. Dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dia memandang tubuh ringkih Rin yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Rin.

"Kau cantik, nona manis... sekarang kau – milikku." Ucapnya enteng.

Rin bisa merasakan bibir pria itu menyentuh lehernya. Rin kembali menjerit dan meronta, berteriak meminta tolong berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya. Ia terus menjerit hingga suaranya serak nyaris hilang.

 **SRAK! BRUG!**

Rin yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata, sedikit terkejut merasakan pergerakan pria brengsek itu itu terhenti. Lalu ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit buram karena ia terlalu banyak menangis tapi ia yakin, saat ini ada pria lain dengan surai perak panjang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Sialan! Siapa kau?! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak pria berbadan besar, berusaha bangkit.

"Pergi dari sini atau kubunuh sekarang juga.." suara pria berambut perak ini terdengar tenang meski menyiratkan sebuah ancaman. Ia juga mengacungkan pedang pada pria berbadan besar itu.

Rin tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali pria tinggi dihadapannya saat ini. Dia pria yang pernah ditolongnya saat itu, dia tak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang ia harapkan datang menolongnya adalah pria asing yang menurutnya kasar itu. Sesshomaru.

Pria berbadan besar itu terlihat gemetaran. Dia memang berada pada posisi tidak menguntungkan, tidak bersenjata. Jadi ia pun mengambil langkah seribu, pergi secepatnya dengan wajah menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa. Melihat reaksi pria di depannya lari terbirit-birit, Sesshomaru hanya mendecih, ia merasa kecewa. Padahal ia bermaksud untuk 'bersenang-senang' sebentar dengannya.

Rin membenahi kimononya yang terbuka. Lalu mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sebatang pohon. Nyeri dipunggung juga kakinya membuat Rin kesulitan berjalan. Sesshomaru memandang datar gadis didepannya itu.

"Anda Tuan yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Rin.

Sesshomaru diam, tak memberi tanggapan apapun.

Rin mendesah kecewa. Ia tahu Sesshomaru mungkin tak berniat menolongnya, ia bisa membaca raut kekesalan diwajahnya karena tak bisa menghajar pria yang hampir merenggut mahkotanya sebagai wanita.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Kenapa Anda menolongku?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

Sesshomaru menatap mata jelaga Rin, lalu menampilkan seringai tipis diwajahnya. "Apa menolong seseorang butuh alasan?" tanyanya balik.

Rin tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tahu kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu saat menolong Sesshomaru. Rin mendecih pelan. Ia benar-benar geram melihat pria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang budi pada manusia. Itu alasanku menolongmu kalau kau mau tahu." Tukasnya.

Rin benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Sesshomaru terlihat benci pada manusia. Padahal dia sendiri adalah manusia, meski jujur saja Rin menganggap penampilannya mirip prajurit kerajaan yang akan menjalankan perang.

"Argh!" Sesshomaru memegangi dada kanannya.

Rin terkejut melihatnya luka yang pernah dibalutnya dulu, kembali mengeluarkan darah. Rin yakin kalau perban itu tak pernah diganti sejak pertemua mereka dulu. Ia menduga darah yang kembali keluar itu karena terjadi infeksi. Rin berjalan mendekat ke Sesshomaru.

"Ikutlah denganku, Tuan. Aku akan mengobati lukamu. Kalau dibiarkan infeksinya bisa makin parah." Ujar Rin.

Sesshomaru terdiam sesaat, ia nampak berpikir. "Kenapa kau harus peduli padaku?" tanyanya Sarkastik.

Rin mendesah, lalu menampilkan seringai diwajahnya. "Aku tidak suka berhutang budi pada orang asing. Karena itu biarkan aku merawat lukamu sampai sembuh."

Sesshomaru memasukkan _Tenseiga_ -nya ke dalam selongsong kembali. Lalu menatap lurus Rin.

"Arah mana menuju rumahmu?" Sesshomaru berdiri membelakangi Rin.

Rin tersenyum lega. Akhirnya tak perlu lagi ada perdebatan seperti dulu, tak ada penolakan kasar lagi. Entah mengapa Rin merasa sangat senang, Sesshomaru menyetujui sarannya. Yah, meski sejujurnya masih ada secelumit rasa jengkel dihatinya atas perkataan Sesshomaru waktu itu, tapi Rin tetap berterima kasih dalam hati sudah diselamatkan.

"Lewat sini." Jawab Rin sambil menunjukkan arah menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sejujurnya Rin merasa canggung harus mengajak seorang pria ke rumahnya. Sepertinya memang kurang etis bila Rin harus tinggal bersama seorang pria yang bukan suaminya, meski rumahnya jauh dari pemukiman warga. Tak memiliki tetangga kanan kiri.

Suami? Rin merona hebat ketika memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang sangat memalukan terpikir hal seperti 'memiliki suami' disaat usianya masih sangat muda, 16 tahun. Rin tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah di usia muda, apalagi menjadi ibu. Tidak pernah.

Toh niatnya adalah merawat Sesshomaru sampai sembuh saja, ia tak berniat membiarkannya tinggal bersamanya seterusnya. Lagipula mungkin tak akan ada orang yang mempermasalahkannya, karena Rin sendiri tak begitu suka bersosialisasi. Lingkungannya cenderung individualis.

Sesshomaru menghentikan langkahnya, ketika melihat Rin menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah. Menurut Sesshomaru, rumah Rin sangatlah sederhana, jauh dari pemukiman warga. Disebelah kanan dan kiri rumahnya hanya ada semak-semak yang tingginya hampir setengah badan Rin. Kalaupun ada rumah lain, jaraknya cukup jauh sekitar 500 meter dari rumah Rin.

Rin mengernyit melihat Sesshomaru yang sibuk melihat ke sekitar rumah, saat Rin mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Rumahku memang kecil, Tuan. Maaf jika nantinya Anda tidak akan merasa nyaman tinggal disini." Ucap Rin.

Sesshomaru menghentikan kegiatannya melihat ke arah sekitar lalu menatap Rin.

"Bukan itu," Sesshomaru terdiam sesaat, "Aku hanya tak habis pikir, kau tidak takut tinggal ditempat terpencil ini sendirian." Lanjutnya.

Rin tersenyum pahit. "Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku sejak aku masih bayi. Dan aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan hingga usiaku 10 tahun. Setelah kuputuskan keluar dari panti asuhan, hingga sekarang aku terbiasa hidup mandiri, Tuan. Sepi dan sendiri adalah hal yang biasa aku hadapi setiap hari, karena itu aku tak merasa takut tinggal disini." Ujar Rin panjang lebar.

Sesshomaru tercenung mendengar cerita hidup Rin. Ia berpikir di dunia ini hanya dirinya yang merasa kesepian. Ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih kesepian darinya. Hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya, hidup tanpa pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Sesshomaru jadi merasa bersyukur, ia masih memiliki ibu yang membesarkannya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Tuan. Aku tetap bahagia meski hidup seorang diri," Rin berusaha menampilkan senyum tulusnya, "Mari masuk Tuan.."

Sesshomaru tak menanggapi apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan hal itu pada manusia. Ia masih sangat ingat perasaan tidak sukanya pada manusia. Dan ia harus tetap terlihat seperti itu.

Rin menunjukkan sebuah kamar kosong yang berada tepat disamping kamar Rin. Meski kecil rumah itu memiliki dua kamar kosong. Sesshomaru tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Rin menyuruhnya beristirahat dan mengganti pakaian, sementara Rin akan menyiapkan makan malam.

Sesshomaru merebahkan tubuhnya diatas futon, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia harus terjebak di dunia manusia ini. Padahal ia masih harus mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat Sesshomaru mencoba mencari sumur keramat itu ia sudah tak bisa menemukannya lagi. Hilang begitu saja, padahal ia yakin ia sudah berada tepat dimana dia keluar dari sumur keramat itu.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap. Nanti setelah makan malam, aku akan mengganti perbanmu." Suara Rin terdengar nyaring dari balik pintu.

Tak ada jawaban, Membuat Rin mendesah kecewa. Sesshomaru memang bukan tipikal yang banyak bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara ucapannya selalu menusuk hati. Rin memilih berbalik, dan segera pergi ke meja makan.

Makan malam yang dibuat Rin tak banyak, hanya Sup Miso dan Tonkatsu. Rin sudah menata dua mangkuk dan sumpit di meja makan. Rin tersenyum tipis, sudah lama sekali Rin tak pernah makan bersama seseorang. Tapi sepertinya malam ini dia tetap harus makan sendiri lagi.

Sekali lagi Rin memandang ke arah kamar yang di tempati Sesshomaru. Tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan digeser seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Rin memutuskan akan tetap menyantap makan malamnya meski tanpa kehadiran Sesshomaru disini, karena perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi.

 **SREG!**

Rin nyaris tersedak ketika menelan suapan ketiga ke dalam mulutnya, mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Akhirnya Sesshomaru keluar juga dari dalam kamarnya. Sesshomaru berjalan mendekat lalu duduk diseberang Rin.

"Ma..maaf aku makan duluan. Kukira-..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan makanan manusia." Potong Sesshomaru cepat. Sesshomaru mengambil sebuah cawan kecil, lalu menuangkan air dari dalam teko yang ada di meja makan.

"Memangnya Tuan sendiri bukan manusia?" Sindir Rin, sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa aku belum menyebutkan identitasku?" tanya Sesshomaru balik. Rin menggeleng.

"Tuan selalu bilang manusia makhluk rendah, lemah, bukannya Tuan sendiri manusia?" Rin berusaha memojokkan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru mengeluarkan dengusan tawa. "Aku memang bukan manusia." Sahutnya enteng.

Rin mendelik. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Sesshomaru. Tak terlihat ekspresi sedang bercanda, Sesshomaru mengatakannya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan. Membuat Rin menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ka..kalau bukan manusia...apa..." bulu kuduk Rin mulai berdiri, "K..kau Hantu?"

Sesshomaru _sweatdropped_. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Rin akan menilainya seperti itu.

"Aku siluman. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Rin terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna yang dikatakan Sesshomaru. Lalu suara tawa keras Rin menggema di rungan itu.

"Ja..jangan bercanda, Tuan. Kau pikir aku orang yang mudah dibodohi? Mana ada yang namanya siluman didunia ini?" Rin kembali tertawa mengejek.

Sebenarnya Rin sedikit percaya pada ucapan Sesshomaru, tapi logikanya berusaha menyangkalnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mendengar ada orang yang pernah bertemu siluman, kalau hantu itu sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya, dan jujur Rin trauma jika mengingat itu.

Raut wajah Sesshomaru berubah menjadi kesal. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan padamu."

Tawa Rin seketika sirna. Ia melihat perlahan warna mata Sesshomaru berubah menjadi merah, giginya mengeluarkan taring, kuku-kukunya memanjang. Rin membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan teriakannya.

Pria asing ini tidak berbohong. Ia bukan manusia biasa, ia adalah seorang siluman. Rasa takut luar biasa mulai menjalari Rin.

Rin tak tahu mana yang lebih baik, hidup sendiri atau dengan seseorang tapi dia adalah siluman?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ame to ai** : thanks buat reviewnya kemarin :D

 **Hiru nesaan** : ini dah lanjut

 **Qiqi khairinnisa** : ini sudah update

 **Lhylia Kiryu** : Happy reading :D


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru Sang Daiyoukai

**Tuan Sesshomaru**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Rumiko Takaheshi. I do not own Inuyasha

 **WARNING** : **OOC(?), Semi-canon,TYPO(S), ABAL, GAJE.** I don't own this pic

.

.

.

Just enjoy the story ^.^

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 – Sesshomaru Sang** _ **Daiyoukai**_

Rin memaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing seperti baru saja dihantam sesuatu. Manik hazelnya memandang langit-langit, ia mengenali tempat ini. Ini adalah kamarnya. Rin mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan mengapa ia bisa berada dikamarnya?

" _Aku siluman. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"_

 _Rin terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna yang dikatakan Sesshomaru. Lalu suara tawa keras Rin menggema di rungan itu._

" _Ja..jangan bercanda, Tuan. Kau pikir aku orang yang mudah dibodohi? Mana ada yang namanya siluman didunia ini?" Rin kembali tertawa mengejek._

 _Sebenarnya Rin sedikit percaya pada ucapan Sesshomaru, tapi logikanya berusaha menyangkalnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mendengar ada orang yang pernah bertemu siluman, kalau hantu itu sudah sering terjadi. Bahkan ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya, dan jujur Rin trauma jika mengingat itu._

 _Raut wajah Sesshomaru berubah menjadi kesal. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan padamu."_

 _Tawa Rin seketika sirna. Ia melihat perlahan warna mata Sesshomaru berubah menjadi merah, giginya mengeluarkan taring, kuku-kukunya memanjang. Rin membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan teriakannya._

Rin tersentak mengingat hal itu. Terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan orang asing itu, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang siluman. Di zaman seperti ini sangat sulit mempercayai bahwa yang namanya siluman itu ada, tapi orang asing itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan manusia biasa.

 **SREK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengejutkan Rin. Ternyata Sesshomaru masuk dengan membawa secangkir minuman, ia menatap Rin yang memundurkan diri ke kepala ranjang. Tubuhnya gemetaran menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sesshomaru mendekat perlahan.

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon..." teriak Rin, air matanya mulai menetes.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak tertarik pada manusia." Sesshomaru memberikan _ocha_ yang dibawanya, "Minumlah, air hangat bisa mungkin sedikit meredakan ketakutanmu."

Rin masih terdiam dengan menatap tajam Sesshomaru. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa Sesshomaru tak akan melukai dirinya.

"La-lalu apa yang Anda cari di dunia manusia?" tanya Rin gugup namun sedikit menyentak.

Sesshomaru meletakkan _ocha_ yang dibawanya ke nakas dekat tempat tidur. Lalu kembali menatap lurus _hazel_ Rin.

"Aku terjebak disini. Saat terlibat perkelahian dengan seorang siluman, aku jatuh ke lembah yang dalam, saat berusaha merangkak naik aku baru sadar aku sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda." Kata Sesshomaru panjang lebar.

Rin mendengarkan dengan seksama, sepertinya rasa takutnya sudah mulai berkurang mendengar kronologis kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Setelah kau pergi saat itu, aku sudah berencana kembali keduniaku tapi saat mencari sumur tempat aku keluar saat itu, menghilang begitu saja." tambahnya.

Rin mengernyit mendengar kata 'sumur', matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat saat ia menemukan Sesshomaru. "Ah! Sumur keramat itu yang Anda maksud Tuan?"

Sesshomaru mengangguk. "Jika kau tahu tempatnya, tolong antar aku kesana agar aku bisa kembali lagi pada duniaku."

Rin menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Tuan. Sumur keramat itu hanya muncul 1 tahun sekali. Menurut penduduk setempat hanya akan muncul saat bulan purnama." Jelas Rin.

Sesshomaru hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan mendengar penjelasan Rin. Itu artinya ia harus tinggal lebih lama di dunia manusia ini. Ia mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya selama tinggal disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan Jaken menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Wanita bermata merah dengan kipas ditangannya hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar permintaan Jaken. Perlahan ia mendekat, mencengkram dagu Jaken sedikit keras hingga Jaken meringis dibuatnya.

"Maaf siluman kerdil, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Jaken menggeram kesal. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari siluman lemah sepertiku?"

Kagura tertawa sekali lagi. "Kau memang lemah! Dan tak kusangka kau juga bodoh. Aku heran mengapa Sesshomaru membiarkanmu mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar bodoh!"

"Jangan menghina Tuanku!" bentak Jaken, matanya penuh kilatan emosi.

Kagura mengeratkan cengkramannya pada dagu Jaken. "Aku menginginkan Tuanmu menjadi milikku."

Jaken membelalak mendengar keinginan terselubung Kagura. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Kagura menyekapnya, karena dengan begitu akan lebih mudah memancing kedatangan Sesshomaru kemari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Rin kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Bangun pagi-pagi, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, lalu pergi bekerja. Semua seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, meski sejujurnya terbesit kekhawatiran dalam hatinya tentang makhluk yang bernama 'siluman'yang kini tinggal bersamanya. Meski dia bilang tak akan menyakiti manusia tapi tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan nafsu membunuhnya bangkit lagi lalu menyerang Rin tiba-tiba. Mengingat caranya mengancam pria yang pernah melecehkan Rin dulu.

"Tuan." Panggil Rin.

Sesshomaru yang sedari tadi diam menunduk, mendongak menatap Rin yang ada didepannya. Alisnya bertaut. "Ya?"

Rin menelan nasi yang baru saja dikunyahnya. "Tuan tidak pernah makan selama ini, hanya minum saja. Apa Tuan tidak merasa lapar?" tanya Rin ragu.

Sesshomaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak tertarik pada makanan manusia."

"Memangnya biasanya siluman makan apa?" Rin menyesap _ocha_ -nya. "Aku hanya khawatir Tuan bisa jatuh sakit kalau tidak makan sama sekali."

Rin melihat kerut dipelipis Sesshomaru. "Aku tidak selemah manusia, ingat itu."

Rin meringis, ia tahu sepertinya Sesshomaru merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Sesshomaru tidak pernah mau disamakan dengan manusia. Rin telah menyelesaikan sarapannya, lalu mengambil tas kerja dan bersiap berangkat.

"Tuan, aku berangkat kerja dulu. Kau bisa tinggal–"

"Tidak! Kali ini biarkan aku ikut denganmu." Potongnya cepat.

Kedua alis Rin ternagkat. "Apa? Tapi Tuan, aku tidak mungkin mengajak Anda ke tempat kerjaku."

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku bosan jika hanya terus menunggu seperti ini." keluh Sesshomaru.

Rin menghela nafas pasrah. Percuma jika terus mendebat siluman satu ini. Mau tidak mau Rin akhirnya mengizinkan Sesshomaru ikut bersamanya, dengan mengajukan syarat Sesshomaru harus berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya saat bekerja. Kini Rin tinggal berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan tentang Sesshomaru pada Bos ditempat kerjanya.

...

Tenzo menatap pria bersurai perak yang tengah berdiri disamping Rin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Menurutnya, Sesshomaru tidak terlihat seperti orang pada umumnya maksudnya penampilannya. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambut peraknya dibiarkan memanjang hingga punggungnya, dan juga coretan berbentuk bulan sabit di dahinya.

"Dia kekasihmu Rin?" tanya Tenzo menatap Rin.

Wajah Rin sontak memerah, ia jadi salah tingkah. "Bu-bukan Tenzo-sama. Dia temanku yang datang dari desa yang amat jauh. Dia masih asing dengan lingkungan disini, jadi aku mengajaknya kemari. Aku janji dia tidak akan mengganggu Tenzo-sama, aku janji. Mohon izinkan dia disini ya?" Rin membungkukkan badannya.

Tenzo mendesah, mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Sesshomaru.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?"

"Sesshomaru." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat.

Rin baru menyadari sesuatu, sudah cukup lama tinggal dengan Sesshomaru tapi baru hari ini dia tahu namanya. Rin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang betapa bodohnya tidak menanyakan hal yang penting sejak awal.

"Apa benar kau dari desa lain?" tanya Tenzo lagi. Sesshomaru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Begini saja, daripada kau hanya duduk diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana jika kau bekerja disini juga?" tawar Tenzo. Disambut dengan senyum lebar Rin, ia tak menyangka Bos nya akan berbaik hati menawarkan pekerjaan.

Sesshomaru mengernyit. "Pekerjaan? Aku tidak-"

Tiba-tiba Rin menarik Sesshomaru sedikit menjauh dari Tenzo. Rin menatap kesal Sesshomaru. Sedangkan Tenzo menatap bingung keduanya.

"Jangan menolak penawaran Tenzo-sama, Tuan! Atau dia tidak akan mengizinkanmu berada disini." Bisik Rin setengah mengancam.

Pekerjaan? Sesshomaru tak membutuhkan itu. Ia tidak perlu uang untuk hidup. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak fakta bahwa kini ia hidup didunia yang berbeda. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sesshomaru harus menerima tawaran itu.

Rin menarik Sesshomaru mendekat pada tenzo.

"Dia mau bekerja disini Tenzo-sama. Hanya saja dia tak pernah punya pengalaman bekerja sebelumnya, aku takut malah akan mengacaukan keadaan." Ujar Rin.

Tenzo terkekeh. "Memangnya kau sendiri bekerja disini dengan pengalaman? Seingatku ada banyak mangkuk yang kau pecahkan sebelumnya." Sindir Tenzo, Rin merengut. "Tenang saja Rin, aku akan mengajarinya sampai ia paham dengan apa yang akan dikerjakannya." Lanjutnya.

Rin menoleh ke arah Sesshomaru. "Cukup dengarkan dan lakukan apa yang Tenzo-sama katakan, oke?" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sesshomaru hanya berekspresi datar menanggapinya.

Saat bekerja sesekali Rin melirik ke arah Sesshomaru yang sedang mendapat pengarahan bagaimana menjadi kasir. Saat melihat ekspresinya Rin terkikik geli, Sesshomaru terlihat berusaha keras memahami setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh Tenzo. Terlihat jelas sebenarnya siluman bersurai perak itu tak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Sesshomaru menatap tajam pada salah seorang pelanggan yang tengah berdiri hendak meninggalkan kedai. Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa Sesshomaru mendekat hendak mencegahnya pergi.

"Tuan, Anda belum membayar!" seru Sesshomaru menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

Pemuda setengah mabuk itu menepis tangan Sesshomaru dengan kasar.

"Apa pedulimu huh?! Aku. Tidak. Mau. Membayarnya. Jelas?" jawabnya dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sesshomaru. Langsung saja ia melayangkan satu tinjuan ke pipi pemuda itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Semua pelanggan dikedai menjerit histeris dan berhamburan keluar. Tenzo yang tadinya sedang memasak Miso di dapur langsung melesat keluar, begitu juga dengan Rin yang tengah mencuci piring.

Betapa terkejutnya, Tenzo dan Rin melihat Sesshomaru tengah mencekik leher seorang pemuda dengan tangan kanannya, mengangkatnya tinggi hingga pemuda itu tak menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. Tangan kiri Sesshomaru menarik paksa kantung uang yang menggantung di ikat pinggang celananya, lalu menghempaskan begitu saja pemuda itu hingga menabrak dinding dan menimbulkan sedikit retakan.

"ADA APA INI?!" teriak Tenzo. "Jelaskan padaku Sesshomaru!" bentaknya pada Sesshomaru.

Masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya, Sesshomaru menjawab, "Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa membayar makanannya."

Tenzo mendelik. "Apa?!"

Sesshomaru mengangkat kantung yang diambilnya dari pemuda itu. "Tapi aku sudah mengambilnya sendiri. Jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Sesshomaru enteng.

Tenzo menghela napas pasrah, sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu sekasar itu pada pelanggan. Cukup memperingatinya saja." Tenzo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Rin, "Rin, cepat bantu obati luka pemuda itu." Rin mengangguk.

Rin berjalan mendekati pemuda yang tengah tak berdaya itu. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher Rin dan memapahnya duduk dikursi. Kemudian Rin berlari ke dalam untuk mengambil obat.

"Dan kau!" Tenzo menunjuk Sesshomaru, "Perbaiki kerusakan yang kau buat itu! SEKARANG JUGA!" bentaknya.

Sesshomaru mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya dia melenyapkan makhluk yang tengah membentaknya ini sekarang juga. Tapi mengingat Rin ia urungkan niat membunuhnya tersebut. Ia tak mau mempersulit Rin lagi, keberadaannya sudah menjadi beban tersendiri untuk gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- oOo -

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan Rin dan Sesshomaru berubah menjadi dingin. Sesshomaru menjadi lebih tertutup, meski ia tetap bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Rin. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti, sebenarnya Rin sendiri merasa bersalah membuat Sesshomaru terlibat dengan kehidupan manusia, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Hari demi hari terlewati, Sesshomaru mulai terbiasa berbaur dengan manusia. Mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir. Meski terbilang mudah bagi manusia, tapi itu merupakan perkembangan yang pesat menurut Rin sendiri. Sesshomaru tak terlihat menampakkan emosinya lagi.

Hari ini Rin terlihat bahagia saat melihat kalender yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Hari ini tepat bertambah satu tahun usianya. Ia berencana pergi ke pasar pagi-pagi membeli bahan untuk membuat sup rumput laut dan juga kue _manju_. Setelah membersihkan diri, Rin bersiap pergi ke pasar. Ia sempat melirik ke arah kamar Sesshomaru yang masih tertutup rapat. Rin menghela napas mengingat hubungan yang semula baik-baik saja berubah seketika karena kejadian waktu itu. Tapi Rin bertekad di hari ulang tahunnya ini, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sesshomaru. Mencoba mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

...

Rin menata sup rumput laut dan kue manju yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya kali ini. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan bahagia yang meluap dan berbeda dari tahun-tahun biasanya yang ia lewati hanya seorang diri. Dan hari ini ia tak perlu merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri.

 **SREK!**

Rin menoleh ke arah Sesshomaru yang terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Panggil Rin ragu.

Sesshomaru menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Rin menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Eh..ikutlah makan bersamaku. Aku tahu Anda tidak menyukai makanan manusia, tapi kumohon ikutlah sekali ini saja. Hari ini ulang tahunku." Rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah cantik Rin.

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah, setelah mandi aku akan ke menemanimu." Jawab Sesshomaru.

Rin tersenyum senang, ia pikir Sesshomaru akan memarahinya atau mengejeknya habis-habisan. Ia tak menyangka Sesshomaru akan memberikan respon yang positif pada ajakannya.

...

Kini Rin dan Sesshomaru tengah menikmati makan bersama. Rin sempat menahan tawa saat melihat Sesshomaru menatap tak suka pada makanan yang disajikan Rin, tapi Rin berusaha meyakinkan jika rasanya tak seburuk yang Sesshomaru kira.

Pelan tapi pasti, Sesshomaru menyuapkan sesendok sup rumput laut ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa diduga, ia menghabiskannya hingga tak bersisa. Ia juga mencicipi kue manju buatan Rin. Ia tak menyangka jika makanan manusia tak seburuk yang ia kira. Meski sedikit aneh dilidahnya, tapi ia bisa menikmatinya dengan baik.

"Rin." Panggil Sesshomaru dengan suara lembut. Rin menatap netra keemasan Sesshomaru. "Selamat ulang tahun!" tambahnya.

Kedua mata cokelat Rin berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Ini setelah sekian lama ada seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, selain ibu pengasuh di panti asuhan dulu. Meski Sesshomaru mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi datar, Rin masih bisa merasakan ketulusan siluman anjing itu saat mengucapkannya.

" _Arigatou_." Sahut Rin. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpamu waktu itu, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Jangan diingat lagi!" Sesshomaru menyesap _ocha_ -nya, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Ayo berangkat, kita bisa terlambat."

Rin mengangguk. Dalam hati ia merasa lega meski ia tahu masih ada sedikit rasa kesal dihati Sesshomaru jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Yang terpenting hubungan kami jadi membaik setelah sarapan tadi.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka berangkat bersama ke kedai tempat mereka bekerja. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sessomaru langsung menempati meja kasir. Sedangkan Rin melayani para pelanggan.

Terkadang Sesshomaru tak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa begitu saja menuruti permintaan Rin. Padahal ia masih mengingat perihal kebenciannya pada manusia, tapi Rin berbeda. Senyum, semangatnya, juga cara bicaranya membuat Sesshomaru seakan lupa jika Rin seorang manusia. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hangat saat berdekatan dengan Rin, tapi ia tak mengerti itu apa. Satu hal yang pasti, ia tak mau melihat Rin terluka atau dalam bahaya.

"Tuan, Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Si pelanggan itu tak lantas menjawab, malah memandang Rin dari atas hingga ke bawah. Lalu menyeringai, "Aku ingin kau."

Rin menyadari jika pemuda ini mabuk.

"Maaf Tuan. Jika Anda tidak ingin memesan– KYAA!"

Pemuda setengah mabuk itu menarik Rin hingga duduk dipangkuannya, Rin mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi pemuda itu malah melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Rin.

"Sudah bilang aku ingin - dirimu nona manis." bisiknya ke telinga Rin.

"Lepaskan Rin!"

Rin dan pemuda mabuk itu kompak menoleh ke asal suara itu. Mata Rin membelalak mendapati perubahan wajah Sesshomaru, matanya memerah, muncul taring digiginya, kuku-kukunya memanjang. Kemarahan Sesshomaru berbeda saat dulu menghadapi pria mabuk yang hendak kabur dari kedai tanpa membayar. Kali ini Rin benar-benar ketakutan melihat Sesshomaru dalam mode silumannya.

"K-kau?! Kau makhluk apa?!" sahut pemuda itu setengan ketakutan.

Rin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk lepas dari pelukan pemuda itu. Begitu Sesshomaru melihat Rin menjauh, Sesshomaru langsung memukul pemuda itu hingga menabrak dinding. Tidak cukup dengan itu, ia kembali melayangkan tendangan diperutnya hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan, menohon ampun pada Sesshomaru. Tapi ia tak menggubrisnya, ia masih terus melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Rin tidak bisa membiarkan Sesshomaru terus memukul pemuda itu, ia bisa membunuhnya jika terus memukulnya begitu. Rin berhambur memeluk Sesshomaru dari belakang, "Hentikan Tuan! Cukup! Hentikan sekarang juga!" teriak Rin.

Perlahan mata merah Sesshomaru berubah seperti sedia kala, begitu juga dengan taring dan kukunya yang memanjang memancarkan cahaya merah hilang secara berlahan. Rin melepaskan pelukannya dari Sesshomaru, ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati Tenzo yang melongo melihat kejadian barusan. Rin takut Tenzo menyadari jati diri Sesshomaru yang bukan manusia biasa.

"Tenzo-sama, aku bisa jelaskan..." ucap Rin gemetaran.

"Siapa sebenarnya temanmu itu, Rin? Makhluk apa itu? Dia bukan manusia biasa kan?" Tenzo tanya balik.

"Tenzo-sama, aku..."

"Kau kupecat!" ucap Tenzo dengan suara lantang.

"Apa? Tapi tadi..."

"Kau dan dia kupecat! Sudah cukup kalian berdua berbuat onar di kedaiku! Aku tidak mau makhluk aneh ini bekerja dikedaiku!" potong Tenzo tak memberikan Rin kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

Rin mendecih kesal lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedai. Ia tak menghiraukan Sesshomaru yang terus memanggilnya, berusaha meminta maaf padanya. Rin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah dengan linangan air mata. Ia kesal, sangat kesal pada Sesshomaru. Ia tak menyangka harusnya ini jadi hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidupnya tapi nyatanya...

"Rin!" Sesshomaru mulai kesal sedari tadi Rin tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Sesshomaru menahan lengannya, mencegah Rin yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa?! Kau sudah puas membuatku dipecat dari tempat kerjaku?" bentak Rin menatap tajam Sesshomaru.

Perlahan Sesshomaru melonggarkan pegangannya pada Rin.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak suka pria itu menyentuhmu!" Suara Sesshomaru meninggi.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri! Apa pedulimu memangnya?! Sejak kapan kau peduli pada manusia yang menurutmu rendah?!"

Sesshomaru makin tersulut emosi. Diraihnya tengkuk Rin, menariknya mendekat, dan melumat bibir Rin kasar. Rin membelalak, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sesshomaru malah melingkarkan lengannya yang lain pada pinggang Rin sehingga Rin makin sulit melepaskan diri.

Sesshomaru terus melumat bibir Rin, hingga akhirnya melepaskannya. Membuat Rin terengah.

"A..apah...hah...yang kau..lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti ini! Aku benci diriku sendiri yang selalu peduli padamu! Sebenarnya aku tak tahu aku kenapa?" Sesshomaru meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Rin tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu Rin menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sesshomaru mendongak, "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau bilang kau peduli padaku. Kau tak mau aku disentuh pria lain. Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Rin memastikan.

Jatuh cinta? Tak pernah sekalipun Sesshomaru berpikir tentang cinta dalam hidupnya. Kecuali perasaan cintanya untuk ibunya saja. Ia tak tahu jika kepeduliannya pada manusia merubahnya menjadi perasaan yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

Rin mendengus kesal. "Kenapa diam? Jawab aku, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin mulai hilang kesabaran.

Sesshomaru kembali menarik tengkuk Rin dan menciumnya. Kali ini tak ada ciuman kasar. Ia menyapukan bibirnya lembut. Ia menikmati ciuman ini. Perasaannya kembali menghangat, ia merasa nyaman jika didekat Rin seperti ini. Rin sendiri tak memberontak dan membalas ciuman Sesshomaru.

"Jangan pergi dariku, aku..." Sesshomaru memberi jeda sejenak, "...mencintaimu."

Senyum Rin melebar, lalu menjawab pernyataan Sesshomaru dengan anggukan. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sesshomaru. Tanpa disadari, Rin sendiri memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sesshomaru, kekhawatirannya selama ini berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lain.

Sesshomaru menggendong Rin ala _bridal style_ dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Sesshomaru berada di atas Rin, memandangi dengan seksama wajah cantik Rin. Rin merona hebat dibuatnya, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sesshomaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Rin, menghirup aroma khas yang menyeruak dari tubuh gadis itu. Mengecupnya dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana, Rin mengerang dibuatnya. "Biarkan aku memilikimu, Rin." Bisiknya ditelinga Rin.

Rin gugup setengah mati. "Lakukan saja, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru menyeringai mendengar jawaban Rin. Dan ia tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk benar-benar memiliki Rin seutuhnya. Rin hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Aneh? OOC? Hahaha :D yah beginilah saya bukan Author profesional, jadi maaf jika jalan ceritanya ngga memuaskan

 **Ame to ai** : Selamat membaca. Thanks udah review

 **SakuraKumonii** : Entah ini greget apa ngga? :D Thanks udah review

 **Sherlock holmes** : Entah ini greget apa ngga? :D Thanks udah review


End file.
